What The Hell Is A Hufflepuff?
by derigableplums97
Summary: Rosaleen Black was a pureblood, muggle loving, un-intelligent, sweetheart. How does she live through her first year at Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and most of all, her emotions?   Possibe OC/NL slash!  My first fanfiction ever! Wish me luck!
1. Prolauge

What the Hell is a Hufflepuff?

Prolouge:

A dark young man stood in the kitchen, his bags lying at his feet. The man looked disheveled, to say the least. He had dark hair that was short and ruffled, and it looked like some might have been yanked out. His eyes were a light green, underlined by deep dark circles. The traveling cloak, which he wore over torn jeans and a white button up, was torn and grass stained, as though the man had worn it in a chase. Sadness and frustration were etched on his face, as he stared out the window. Watching the sunrise over the countryside usually calmed him, but not today.

A noise came from the hallway outside the kitchen, and a young woman came slowly through the door.

"Dem?" the woman asked tentivaley, "Are you okay, baby?"

The man didn't turn, but he laughed coldly. "No, I'm not. I'm about as far from okay as Hogwarts is from Mars."

She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Hurt, she sighed, "What's wrong? You can tell me…"

But before she could finish, he turned and looked deep into the woman's eyes. "I'm leaving, Lila." He paused. "You, work… even Delia. I'm dangerous to all of you."

And for a moment, they just stared at each other. The young man was the first to look away.

"You've never called me by my middle name, Demitri." She said softly, afraid to say more. But she could tell by the look in Demitri's eyes, he was not happy.

"That's what you react to? Your name?" He was truly and fully yelling at her, now. She was an idiot, she was not fit for the danger he possed on her. This sweet, innocent woman didn't deserve him as a husband. And he didn't deserve her. "You need to wise up, honey. I'm not meant for you. I'll hurt you. And I'm leaving."

The woman looked up. She was soft spirited, but when it came to her intelligence being questioned, she became fiercer then an enraged veela. "What did you just say to me? Did you just tell me to 'wise up'?" She lifted her hand accusatorily. "You are leaving me, you're job at the most prestigious law firm in all of the wizarding world, Delia, and you seem to have forgotten Rosaleen!"

At that, the man picked up his bags fiercely and stormed out the door. The woman followed, begging him to stay and apologizing for raising her voice. It wasn't til they were in the entrance hallway did they realize their daughter was listening. Rose was only 4, but her tears told them she knew this wasn't good.

"Daddy? Where are you going? What do you mean 'leaving'?" she looked innocently at her father, her father who she loved dearly. He, however, did not look back. Before she knew it, the door was opening and her father was slipping out.

The girl ran after him, escaping her mothers hold when the woman tried to stop her. She cried, "Daddy! Daddy, come back! Dad?" until he got to a place where he turned quickly on the spot.

The bags and the man disappeared, gone to who knows where, and the girl fell to the ground in tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ So, you guys interested? I'll probably post the first official chapter Monday July 11__th__. Reviews? Pleasee! Love!_

-dirigableplums97


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, I'm hoping somebody reviews this! Will probably post deending on reviews, but might just post to finish for my own good. Discipline, you know?

(I'm putting up pics of how she looks for each chapter, or at least a few. The links are in my profile. It doesn't let me post them in story.)

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

Light flooded the small bedroom as the curtains were pulled away from the windows. A tall young girl strode over to her bed and quickly made it presentable for her mother. Then, the girl went to her closet and got dressed into the clothing her father would have burned before letting her wear. Though they weren't at all befitting of her bloodline, Rosaleen Black enjoyed wearing muggle clothing almost as much as she enjoyed doing muggle things. The band tee shirt and torn jeans were her style, so she wore them with pride. Besides, her father wasn't around to tell her not to.

Dressed, Rosaleen opened her door and went into the hallway.

"Good morning Rosaleen, you look… interesting today." Said a picture of a large, dark haired old man in a lavish robe.

She smirked at him, "You tell me that everyday, Uncle Edwin. But I am glad to know you enjoy my wardrobe."

He scowled at her, but let the girl pass without chastising her any further.

She walked down the steps, greeting others in her family's many portraits. Although most had the same attitude towards her, some enjoyed the rarity of the girl. Indeed, you were hard pressed to find a pureblood who enjoyed muggle culture as much as she did.

Eventually she entered the kitchen of the large house. Her mother was not around to make breakfast anymore, seeing asshe worked almost all day. This thouroghly confused Rosaleen, though. The family vaults at Gringots were absolutely full of gold, they were by no means poor, and yet the woman worked day and night at a job her mother hated. Sometimes Roasaleen wondered if she just wanted to escape the memories brought up by the house.

Seeing as she didn't have full control of her powers, the few she had at least, she went to the cupboard and pulled down two chocolate frogs. Chocolate frogs were most definitely her favorite food in the world. In fact, she had the 3rd largest Chocolate Frog Card collection in all of Britain. Of course, this didn't really make her full of pride. All it meant was that she ate the 3rd most Chocolate Frogs in Britain, and that made her feel ugly. So, after eating the frogs, she went to exercise.

She sat outside lifting weights, very heavy weights at that. "It may be primitive, but it's also effective" were here words when her mother came home early one day and asked what she was doing it for. Rosaleen lifted weights every single day, thus making her a VERY strong and VERY tall 11 year old. She didn't expect to get any taller, though. Her mother was short, but stopped growing at 12, and her father was as tall as she already was.

In the midst of thinking about these things, a dark brown owl swooped over head and landed on the ground next to her. It looked somewhat quizickal, but still pecked her leg to get her attention.

Rosaleen looked down at the creature, and gasped as she saw the envelope attached to it's feet. She had never gotten mail before, but it was clearly addressed:

Rosaleen Sierra Black

_The Back Yard_

_Uttery St. Catchpole_

_Britain_

She detached it clumsily from the animals foot and read the letter enclosed…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted_

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please_

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no_

_later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Of course, usually it would be no surprise to receive a letter from Hogwarts at the age of 11, especially for those of pure blood. Somehow, though, Rosaleen had always doughted she would be allowed to attend the school. Maybe her affinity for the muggle world would stop her. Maybe the fact that she had, even if she didn't want to be honest about it, bellow average intelligence.

All that didn't matter now. She was going! It was at this point of cotemplation that the owl pecked once more at her leg.

"Oh! I expect I better write back." The owl hopped on her shoulder, sencing in the girl something kind and trustworthy, no matter how she dressed.

Rosaleen wasn't expecting that, but decided it was okay. She headed inside to get parchment and one of her favorite pens. She preferred to use pens as much as possible and, figuring that Hogwarts got letters from muggle born children all the time, she thought it would be okay. On the other hand, her penmenship with a quil was notwhere near perfect, so she might have to begin practicing for school.

As the owl stared at her black Uniball, she wrote three letters, the first to Hogwarts, the second to her mother, and the third to her older sister Delia. Attaching the letter for Hogwarts to the owls out stretched foot, and giving it a small peace of the toast her mother had left on the counter before leaving. The owl took off happily, eventually becoming a small brown dot in the sky as Rosaleen watched it fly. Then she went to send her other two letters, knowing her family's owls would get to their destination by tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rosie,<em>

_So happy to hear you're going to Hogwarts! Not that I ever doubted you would, hunny. You are going to have so much fun, meet so many people, and LEARN!_

_Now, I know you're nervous, but don't be. The teachers are amazing, and they will help you as much as they can. And don't worry about housing, you'll probably be in Slytherin like the rest of us. Lots of people will give you crap for Slytherin, but you just tell them that not all Slytherin are horrible. Look at me!_

_Don't worry about anything, and if you ever have any problems with anyone, tell me. I probably know there momma. Be good, study well, and have fun!_

_ Love,_

_ Delia_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rosaleen,<em>

_ Glad to hear you'll be going to school! Enjoy yourself! You better be in Slytherin._

_ I've told you a thousand times not to owl me at work. _

_ -Mom_


	3. Chapter 2

**Family**

Rosaleen stood in the middle of Diagon Alley with her mother holding her hand as if the girl would die if she moved.

"Mom, I just want to look around a bit!" she moaned defiantly, "Maybe even meet some of my future classmates…"

Her mother interrupted her, "Go, go then. Take this." She handed Rosaleen a good-sized money bag. Then, almost as an afterthought, "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron entrance in an hour and a half. I have things to do, too."

Watching her mother leave before she did, the girl walked away with a bounce in her step, heading towards the nearest bookstore. They had already gotten her schoolbooks by owl delivery, but she wanted to check out some of the other things. 'After all' she thought to herself as she entered Flourish and Blots, 'it'll be good to practice.'

It wasn't long before the girl came upon a section that seemed to almost call her name. She found it odd how she suddenly stopped wondering around and for some reason began focusing on the books in this section. The titles of the first three books made her believe that this was definitely the 'Potions' section. To her surprise, she found five books that she truly wanted to buy within 10 minutes of perusing the section…

"A Guide to Proper Brewing"

"Potion Making for the Simple Minded"

"Eye of Newt or Eye of the Beholder"

"Famous Potion Makers of the 16th Century"

"Muggle Potion Making: How to Apply Potions to Cooking"

The last one she found most intriguing, she would love to be able to combine the muggle world with the need she had for cooking skills. It would make it so much more fun.

She was about to look some more when a young man with blonde hair and green eye's stopped her. Quickly the girl realized he was looking at her books.

"Hello there. You sure you can carry all those books?" He asked in a most flirtatious tone. Then he paused. "You look very familiar, have I met you somewhere?"

"Ahh, Draco! Lovely to see you too." She smiled at him, "It's Rosaleen. You know, your cousin that's three years younger then you but looks like she could be in your year?"

He looked embarrassed for a second, and then changed tact quickly. "Oh, yes." He said coldly. Rosaleen was used to it, the family hardly accepted Rosaleen and her mother, seeing as her father left them. The only reason she could think they tried at all was because her mother was also of pureblood lineage. "I see you have an interest in potion making? A craft befitting of your blood, I must say, but I didn't expect you to be interested in it."

She looked at him in a confused way, but quickly realized what he was talking about. She'd somehow forgotten what her books were even about. "Oh, yes, well." She sighed, "I don't know. Something about it just seems to have called me and caught my attention."

"That's nice." He said apathetically, "Well, I expect I'll be seeing you on the train and in the dormitory, so I will say goodbye for now. Say hello to your family." And he walked away.

She paused until he was out of earshot, "Git." She said firmly. A deep chuckle came from the next isle over, but when she checked to see whom it was, no one was there. She eventually found three more potions books, a few more books from the "For the Simple Minded" series, and a rosy red leather bound diary before taking her things to the checkout counter and leaving.

She ran into a few more cousins on her way through the shops. It was the same as with the portraits, most were cold and uninviting, but a few of them really seemed to enjoy her presence. Rosaleen figured all families would be like this if they had been through so much odd circumstances as the Blacks.

Eventually she found her way to the wand shop, Olivanders. Excitedly, she walked through the door and greeted the old man.

"Ahh, another Hogwarts student?" and when she nodded, the man smiled, "Excellent, excellent! Well, step over to the counter and we will see what we can do."

She walked over to the man and smiled back at him, knowing that he was the best at his craft, and trusting him completely.

"So, my dear, what's your name?" but when she opened her mouth, he held up a finger. "Salsbury?"

She looked at him surprised, "Yes, actually, on my mothers side. My name's Rosaleen Sierra…"

"Black!" he interrupted her again. "I should have known."

"How do you know that?" she looked awed at the old man.

"Oh, when you've been making wands for children as long as I have, you begin to find similarities. For instance, you have the Salsbury's nose, but also the Black's ears."

This amused her. Mostly because she had always loved her nose, but never really liked her ears. 'Irony' she thought slyly. "So, not trying to sound rude, but my wand?" she said sincerely.

The man chuckled, "Yes, yes. Let's see…" and he went into the back of the shop and returned with 4 boxes. He then held up a thin, curvy wand.

"Holy, 10 inches." He handed her the wand lightly, "The core is Jobberknoll feather. Makes for a wonderful spring"

Unsure of exactly what to do, she made a small movement. Red sparks shot for the wand. A window in the back of the shop cracked as if a snitch had flown through with a large amount of force.

"I guess not…" he said as he took the wand away from the blushing girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." and before she could finish, he interrupted her for the third time.

"Don't worry about it, dear. It happens all the time. You're actually the first today to apologize!" he beamed at her before handing her the second wand, which was long and dark. Rosaleen thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

"That's a very rare one. Not commonly used by low caliber wizards, usually points to greatness in the field the owner chooses. Pine wood, 14 inches, and a rather exotic core of Peruvian Vipertooth scales. One of my favorite to make."

When her finger touched the wand, warmth spread through her whole body. She beamed at it and gave it a flick in the same direction as the other. Golden sparks shot form the wand.

The window fixed its self and was shiny clean to boot.

The old man smiled at her, "I guess we won't need the rest of these." And he took the other 3 boxes.

Soon she was all rung up. She had her wand packed in the box witch, per her request, was adorned with a small red bow. It made her feel good.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander!" she said before leaving happily.

"Of course my dear. Good luck!'

She didn't know what he meant by that, but she didn't think about it to long. She had to get back to the leaky cauldron and meet up with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>My power went out this morning so all my wifi died. Therefore, this chapter will be granted to anyone reading this! Also, special thanks to "You can't rush science" who favorited this story! Made me really excited, hehe! This chapter was a bit longer, but that should be cool. I honestly prefer long chapter to short ones. Love yuh! As always, reviews are greatly apreciated, as are favorites, and if you want to follow the story that's awesome!


	4. Chapter 3

**I Like Trains***

Steam rose for the trains as Rosaleen and her mother strode across Kings Cross station, heading towards Platforms nine and ten. She pushed her trolley clumsily, bumping into to muggles and apologizing profusely to each one.

"You really ought to watch yourself better, hun," a tinkling voice called out from a few feet behind them, "you'll kill someone!"

"DELIA!" the girl squealed and ran towards her sister who she hadn't seen until Christmas of last year. Her mother waved but stood by the trolley waiting.

"Hey kiddo!" she said as she held onto her younger sister tightly. "You excited?"

Rose laughed, "Of course! Oh, Dels! You have to meet the pet I get to take to school with me! She is so adorable!

They approached the trolley that was just in front of the pillar with small signs for platform nine and ten. She walked towards a muggle pet container and took out a thin black cat with golden eyes and a long, slick tail. It purred affectionately as the girl petted it.

"Delia, meet Kitten!" she said proudly and beamed at her sister.

Delia paused. "…Kitten?" she laughed, "You named your cat Kitten?"

"Why shouldn't I?" the girl said, slightly angered. "Personally, I think Kitten loves her name!"

"Well, she's definitely cute. But I don't think naming her Kitten was such a great idea."

Rosaleen rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Delia." Then she put the cat back into its container where it curled into a ball and went to sleep.

"Oh, calm down Helga!" Delia said slyly, and began to laugh loudly when Rose turned slightly red with anger.

"I said not to call me that!" she said under her breath so only Delia could hear, "Just because I'm stronger then you…"

"Girls?" their mother chimed in, "We have to get going soon!"

They both spoke at the same time, "Okay!"

"Now, Rose, all you have to do is.." her mother began, but Rosaleen stopped her.

"All I have to do is run a the pillar and I'll be taken right over to the platform." She laughed, "You and Dellia have only been telling me since I was five." And with that, she took the trolley and ran straight at the column, emerging onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

* * *

><p>Her sister and mother waved back at her from the Platform. The train began to move and slowly sped up, until they were finally out of sight. Her she was, going to Hogwarts. Really becoming a part of the magical world.<p>

Her things had all been packed and her trunk was stowed away in a First Years Compartment near the back of the train. Of course, she could have gone and sat with Draco and her family in the Slytherin compartment, but most of them were people she hated. She sighed and strode back to her compartment, hoping someone nice would come and sit with her.

Rosaleen sat down and Kitten, who had been let out and allowed to roam the small room, crawled into her lap. She took out, "Eye of Newt or Eye of the Beholder" and began reading veraciously. This was odd, because normally she couldn't keep her eyes on a book for more then 10 minutes.

After about an hour, there was a knock on the door. Rose set Kitten on the seat and slid the door open. Before her was a dark young girl with shiny ginger hair put into cute little ponytails on the sides of her head. She wasn't very tall, but she gave off an aura of kindness.

"HI! My name's Liana! I'm a muggle born and I don't know anyone, so I was hoping you would let me sit here!" she said very, very fast. "I mean, it doesn't look like you're sitting with anyone right now, plus you look like a really kind person! I love your hair! It's so dark and long and flowy… OH! Look at me, I'm rambling again. I swear I'm A.D.D, but my parents just think I'm weird! Anyways, can I sit here?" and she pointed nervously to the seat opposite Rose.

There was a moment silence, the Rosaleen burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, you can sit here." She said midst laughing. "Sorry, that was just kinda funny. I'm Rosaleen." And she smiled and shook hands.

"Any nicknames?" the girl asked in a still speedy voice, but much slower and easy to understand. "I mean, Rosaleen is a really pretty name, but it's kinda long."

"Well, I have two, there's Rose, which is the one I'd prefer you call me," she paused, "and another which I don't even want to tell you, really."

"Oh come on! I'll tell you my really embarrassing name!" she said in the same way, and Rose assumed this was how she usually talked.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked.

"Squirely." Liana said, a mortified look on her face.

Rose laughed, "That's a good one!"

"Well! What's yours?"

She sighed, "…Helga. I'm really strong, so my sister calls me Helga."

"That's not so bad, at least yours is a name."

Liana and Rose discussed lots of things while riding on the train, what subject they were most excited for, whether they had ever had a boyfriend, their favorite music, and soon became good friends. It wasn't to long until they had to change into their school uniforms.

"So, Squirrelly, what house do you wanna be in?" Rose said conversationally.

"Well, Helga" Liana laughed, "I was kinda aiming for Gryffindor, how about you?"

She laughed at this, "My whole family's been in Slytherin. But honestly, I don't care, as long as I don't get tormented."

Liana looked a bit disheartened, but didn't say anything. Rose knew what she was thinking though. Everyone knew, or at least thought, Slytherin was the bad guy house. Honestly, they had good reason to, some of the most famous evil wizards had come from Slytherin, including You-Know-Who. Plus, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a famous rivalry. She didn't really want to bother herself over it though. Even if she did end up Slytherin, she would still act the same as she had today.

Eventually they arrived in front of the school. Liana was staring at the carriages in wonder, and it seemed like she was almost frightened.

"What are they?" she whispered at Rose.

She laughed, "They're carriages, silly. Just carriages without horses."

Liana opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She didn't want to inform Rose that the carriages definitely had some sort of frightening horse like creature pulling them, she could see them with her own two eyes.

"Besides, we'll be going up in the boats." Rose told her smartly, "All first years do, it's very dramatic. They say the school is beautiful."

"I bet it is." Liana smiled.

"First years!" a booming voice sounded over the platform, "First years over here! This way! Come on, follow me to the boats!"

The two girls made there way towards the voice, finding a huge man with a long beard and kind eyes.

"Hi sir!" Liana piped up.

"Hello there!" he said in a much quieter voice, "I think you two are the last, come on, now, we don't want to be late for the sorting."

They walked and soon came upon a large number of boats by the shore of a large lake.

"Okay, okay, three to a boat, come on!" the man boomed to the first years.

Rosaleen and Liana ended up in about with a tall skinny boy with spiky hair who seemed to be enthralled by Rose's appearance. His eyes were completely focused on her.

She thought this was very strange. By no means was she unattractive. Even Draco had tried flirting with her, but she wasn't sure she was ready for attention like that. This didn't change the fact that she was 11, and guys definitely started noticing good things bout her. Her eye's were a nice color of green, she was curvaceous, she was very nice, tall, had long legs, and even though she didn't like, above average sized breasts.

"Hey." She said politely to the boy.

"Huh?" he said, as if he didn't think she could talk.

She grimaced, "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry.." he blushed, "Hi."

Rose opened her mouth to continue the small talk, but then the castle came into view.

It was absolutely gorgeous. Just like a castle should be, tall towers, gargoyles, the works. The windows were lit by flickering candlelight, the moon and clouds hung over eerily. She gasped.

"She sure is a beauty" Hagrid called, "Welcome to Hogwarts, kids!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Two more favorites! Ahhh! You guys make me feel all special!I'm excited for sorting! Probably have next chapter up soon! As always, favorite and review!

*- This is a reference to the "ASDF Movie" series on youtube. Silly, but hey, so is AVPM! = P


	5. Chapter 4

**The Sorting Hat Can Sing?**

They stood in the great hall surrounded by older students. The excitement had died down as a tattered brown hat sat on a pedestal in the front of the hall. And, to the surprise of a few first years, it had begun to sing.

" A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!"

Applause rang out from the tables and the larger group that she currently was standing in. Looking around, she realized how beautiful of a school this was. She also noticed how her family all sat together at the Slytherin table, along with close friends. Would she be included in this group, or would she have to sit somewhere else at the table? That scared her. She did not want to be an outcast.

"Adeline; Susan" Professor Mcgonagall said in a loud brisk voice as a girl walked nervously towards the hat. Rosaleen had been distracted and not known they were starting. She then realized that she would be sorted very soon, her name was wit

"Slytherin!" the hat rang out. Applause came from all the tables, less from Gryfindoor, most from Slytherin.

"Aference; Timothy" Mcgonagall called, and a skinny boy went up to the front.

She had just thought of something that scared her even more then being a Slytherin outcast. What if she weren't even a Slytherin? Her family would be so ashamed; it didn't go well for Nymphadora, and certainly not for Sirius. Both were her cousins, and Nymphadora was her favorite! Of course, she'd never tell anyone that, she'd be in so much trouble. But one summer her mother had allowed Nymphadora, or Tonks, to stay the night at their home, and she was hilarious.

The thing was, Rose didn't really want to go into Slytherin. She knew they weren't all bad people, but so many of them were. That being said, what house would she want to go into? Ravenclaw, maybe, but that wasn't at all likely. She pushed the thought aside when she heard her friend's name.

"Bires; Liana." The professor said in a somewhat robotic voice.

The Professor let Liana sit the put the hat on her head.

"Hmm…" the hat pondered, "I think you are a GRYFINDOOR!"

More applause, and Rose began to wonder whether friendship could last between a Slytherin and a Gryfindoor. It might be done, but eventually someone must cave into peer pressure and let the other go. If that happened to her and Liana, who would cave? Would she loose the first friend she made?

"Black, Rosaleen" a voice rang out, and her whole world seemed to go in slow motion as she walked up to the hat.

She sat on the stool, looking out over the hundreds, maybe thousands of students. It was an odd sensation, she thought, to be focused on by so many people for one moment. A pivotal life moment, but just one short space of time to get to know the person, and only by what house they were put into. A warmth hit her head softly, and a voice filled her ears.

"Ahh, another Black, yes?" the voice drawled, "Let's see, you certainly have ambition, but I see strength and a desire to prove yourself through hard work. Kindness, oh yes, very kind, and certainly something odd back here…" he seemed to Rosaleen to have stopped for an hour. He had actually only taken a brief pause before calling out, "Yes, yes, HUFFLEPUFF"

Applause rang out, and then gasps.

Rosaleen's hair had turned bright yellow and very short.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in the headmasters office, her hair back to it's long dark shape. Her little incident hadn't been the talk of the night, seeing as they now knew of the "Tri-Wizard Tournament", but it was a talk of the night, for sure. She didn't know why what happened did, but apparently the headmaster was about to tell her.<p>

The old man sat down in his desk, facing her with piercing blue eyes.

"So, Rosaleen," he started, "Do you know what you are?"

She was confused. "An 11 year old witch with weird hair?"

He chuckled, "Well, you are close. You are what's know as a metamorphmagus."

She couldn't stop herself blurting out. "Like Tonks?"

"Ah, you know Nymphadora! Well, she is your cousin." He smiled down at her. "Now, Metamorphmagi are extremely rare, especially those who exhibit abilities at such a young age. I assuming you did not intend to change your hair at that moment?"

"I didn't even know I could change my hair." She said astonished.

"Ah. I think that, seeing as you are untrained, you will start doing that when you feel extreme emotion." He gazed into her eyes. His eye's seemed to look into her heart. "What emotion were you feeling at that moment?"

She looked at him, and then decided she should tell him the truth. "I was angry."

He frowned, "Why's that?"

"Hufflepuff? I mean, really?" she sighed, "I just expected something more."

"Hufflepuff is a wonderful house, full of bright and kind students." He assured her.

"Right. Well, if that's all, I'd like to go to my common room and arrange my things." She got up.

"Yes, I believe that is all." He nodded, "You'll be getting an owl with the proper form to register with the ministry soon. Fill them out."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight, Rosaleen." he said softly.

"Goodnight, Headmaster." And she left the office, glaring at the Sorting Hat as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> DRAMA!  
>Sorry, it's a bit short. I'm sickly :(<br>And yay! My first review! = D  
>Review and fave! 3<p> 


End file.
